


Misinterpretation

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Texting, this fic is super short, written in nov 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino leaves and refuses to tell Berwald where he's going. Frantic texting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation

**[Sun 12/13, 2:09 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I know you told me not to follow you, but you never said I couldn't text you.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:10 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I'm worried about you.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:15 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

Did I do something wrong?

**[Sun 12/13, 2:17 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I had to have done something wrong.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:18 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

Not entirely sure what it is. Could be any number of things, I guess.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:18 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I'm sorry.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:19 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I'm really, really sorry.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:34 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I wish you'd answer me. I'm sorry and I'm worried and I want you to come home.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:42 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I could change, you know. For you. I'd do anything for you. Just tell me what you want changed and I'll change it.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:46 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

Tino?

**[Sun 12/13, 2:47 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

Please answer me.

**[Sun 12/13, 2:56 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I'll have to start looking for you if you don't answer soon. If something bad happened to you, something I could have prevented…

**[Sun 12/13, 2:57 PM. Sent to: Tino]**

I love you. Please come back.

**[Sun 12/13, 3:01 PM. Sent to: Berwald]**

Oh my God, Berwald! I'm out buying your Christmas presents, if you must know! 13 messages, really?

**[Sun 12/13, 3:03 PM. Sent to: Berwald]**

Don't ever change there is nothing for you to change

**[Sun 12/13, 3:04 PM. Sent to: Berwald]**

And I love you too, you big sillyface.


End file.
